


THE DEMON WITHIN

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Kylo Ren's thoughts as he sees his father





	

THE DEMON WITHIN

(Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Kylo Ren’s thoughts when he sees his father)

 

 

He is here.

I can feel him.

I turn and see him walking toward me…my father.  
I feel nothing.

I see his face…He’s aged…his voice brings back memories from my childhood.  
I feel nothing.

He thinks there is hope for me….  
Wants me to come home…  
That life is gone for me…..forever

Why do I feel conflicted?  
Damn tears! I feel them sliding down my face.  
Are they for the life I left?  
For my father - who stands before me?  
For what I know I have to do?

His voice becomes a buzz in my ears  
A thrust into my heart….  
I cannot leave the life I have now..  
He doesn’t know the power, the seduction…the HOLD  
of the Dark Side of the Force.

I have to destroy what I can no longer be…  
….My father’s son!


End file.
